


My Mistakes Were Made For You

by pkg4mumtown



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Young John Wick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkg4mumtown/pseuds/pkg4mumtown
Summary: Tumblr Request: "i saw parabellum, and my fav part is when they’re in the russian house, sooo i reallyreally want read a fic, when the reader is a ballerina thanks for reading this! xo"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t dance, nor do I know the first thing about ballet so there isn’t much description of the movements. This'll be kind of a throwback to when John was younger and probably just getting affiliated with the Continental, but he still visits the Ruska Roma and The Director from time to time. Sorry if you wanted smut, but it didn’t feel right for the way my brain planned this one (maybe if you want it bad enough, I can sneak a second chapter in there). Thanks for the support!

How young I imagine John in this:

 

I was finishing a stretch while waiting for the rest of the dancers to finish getting dressed, when I noticed a dark shadow out of the corner of my eye. I glanced up, a strong, familiar face coming into view, surrounded by darkness. Only now, the face was covered in a short layer of facial hair. His raven hair was slightly longer than I’d seen it before, but on the shorter side. I knew he favored longer hair, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he let it grow out some time. He wore a crisp, all black suit which only aided in concealing his form in the dark. I smiled, springing myself up and bouncing lightly over to the man, who I hadn’t seen in six months.

Jardani, well, _John_ now, was an orphan in the Ruska Roma with me. We were best friends, and I dare say we still were since we were the kind of friends who could pick up where we left off. We were so close that the Director had to separate us on occasion, so we could focus on our training. The School trained the men solely on fighting, while the women learned both ballet and combat. The men’s training was more extensive, but women were expected to have a fighting chance. We sparred together on occasion, but he was always better than me, which I didn’t mind as I enjoyed ballet more than fighting. We aged out at the same time, him choosing to enlist in the military while I stayed and offered my services to the Director. After four long years of not seeing him, he started coming back around after getting out of the military and rubbing elbows with the Continental. As he was sucked deeper into the hitman lifestyle, I saw him less often, so treats like this were coveted. I didn’t know when I started to fall for my best friend, but I was, and I knew it was a dangerous thing.

I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and relishing the feeling of his own arms hugging me back. He pressed a light kiss to my temple, then loosened his grip around me until his arms were simply resting on my lower back.

“What are you doing here? You know the Director will have words with you about being back here,” I teased him, knowing the Director was strict about men being back here without her presence.

“Just some business that the Director needs done. Thought I’d pay you a visit, Y/N,” he shrugged.

“You know I always welcome your visits, Jardani,” I murmured, brushing my thumbs along his cheeks.

“It's John now, you know that,” he corrected me, his voice becoming gruff.

I rolled my eyes at him, “Yea, _John Wick_ , how could I forget? You’ll always be Jardani in these walls.”

He smiled softly, going silent for a moment before speaking again, “I thought you were getting out of here? You have the skills to join an actual ballet company, you know.”

“This is my home, Jardani, I can’t just up and leave as easily as you did,” I spoke but immediately regretted my words as I watched his face fall, so I used a hand to push his chin up until his eyes were on mine again. “Plus, I got offered an instructor position. I get paid now, and I haven’t had to kill anyone,” I shrugged.

“Yet.”

“Yea,” I sighed. “What about you? Embracing this new life? I hear you’re beginning to earn a reputation and a _nickname_.”

“It’s been good to me so far. Pays well. Not thrilled about the nickname,” he answered shortly.

“I worry about you,” I confessed, looking down to avoid his eyes.

“I know,” he whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead. He brought his head down until his own forehead touched mine.

I breathed deeply, about to speak before his head perked up as he heard his name yelled down the hall.

“I’ve have to go get briefed,” he muttered, nodding his head toward the door he came in through.

“I have to start practice.”

“I’ll swing by after the job tonight. The Director can’t say anything about me in your room anymore, we’re not kids,” he chuckled at the memories of him sneaking into my quarters to talk or play games. He would almost always have to hide under my bed whenever the Director would check in on the students. She eventually caught on, earning us regular punishments when we were caught.

“See you, then. I’m still in the same room,” I told him, stepping out of his arms.

I called the dancers to order, leading them out into the theater where the Director was waiting for us. I assumed she was having her second in command handle Jardani’s mission briefing. I turned my head, seeing him smile and then disappear into the shadows.

Practice with the Director watching was grueling and unrelenting. The only drawback of being an instructor now, was that she expected no less than perfection from me every day. I was happy to give it, though. I led the waves of heavily tattooed girls, some occasionally making small mistakes. We would have to start from the top of a section every time she caught one, but we knew better than to complain.

Hours passed, making us all tired and more prone to mistakes but no one would be able to tell we were weary. I was so focused that I hadn’t noticed Jardani entering the theater and watching for a half hour. My head twitched as his name was called, the voice echoing throughout the theater. My eyes snapped from a fixed point, beyond the seats, to where his figure rose and began exiting the theater.

That was my first mistake.

The distraction killed my focus, causing me to land wrong and roll my ankle. I dropped to the floor in a heap as pain shot around my lower leg. I knew better than to stay there, quickly springing back up without so much as a grimace. Jardani heard the fall, his eyes landing on me briefly to make sure I was alright before he disappeared. I knew the Director was going to give me hell later for the mistake.

The Director ended practice soon after, giving me a stern, unpleasant scowl. I sent the girls inside to cool down and change, before following her beckoning finger. I sat next to her, staring straight ahead.

“Jardani was always your biggest distraction, wasn’t he? I’m disappointed,” she tilted her head down, peering at my profile over her glasses.

“I apologize, Director, it won’t happen again,” I responded like a good soldier.

“Somehow, I know that’s not the truth, Y/N. I never said I was angry with you, just _disappointed_ ,” she stressed.

I furrowed my brows, her words causing me to turn my head and meet her eyes, “Director?”

“I knew you and Jardani would find your way back to one another, no matter how much I tried to separate you two. You both have wonderful futures, I would hate for either of you to get in each other’s way,” she scolded.

I lowered my eyes, my mind swirling in thought.

“But, you know I have no say in your personal life anymore, Y/N,” she threw her hands up, sinking further into the theater chair. She stared at my pondering face, smirking at my confusion, “You love him, don’t you?”

I stayed silent.

“He wanted you to leave us, you know? Presumably to live with him. He’s a romantic, but it wasn’t my choice to make. You two have much to speak about,” she concluded, patting my forearm and leaving the theater.

I hobbled my way back to my room, where I changed and showered. When I got out, a bottle of pills and an ice pack were on my nightstand with a note.

_“Take two and rest. I expect you back at 100% tomorrow.”_

The note wasn’t signed but I knew it was from the Director. I threw loose, lounge clothing on and sat on my bed, while I waited for Jardani to finish his mission. I tried to read a book, but my thoughts kept venturing back to what the Director told me. If he wanted me out of the Ruska Roma be with him, why didn’t he just say so?

I was pulled out of my head by a soft knock on my door, so I called out, “Enter!”

I watched Jardani's frame slip through the doorway and close the door behind him. He was freshly showered from what I could smell; things probably having gotten messy earlier. He was dressed casually, now, wearing a brown leather jacket, white t-shirt, and jeans. He shrugged his jacket off, draping it over my desk chair. He toed off his shoes before sitting on my bed and sighing.

“You okay?” he questioned lowly, running his hand over my slightly swollen ankle.

“Yea,” I grimaced as his fingers gently prodded the flesh. He moved his hand away when he saw my expression of pain.

“What happened?”

“I made a mistake, what else?” I stated plainly.

“That’s not like you.”

“I’m only human, Jardani. You can't tell me you’ve never made a mistake before,” I huffed, moving my uninjured foot and gently kicking his side.

He caught my foot in one hand and held his other hand up. “I mean…,” he teased with a joking smile.

“Arrogant as always,” I laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it with the hand not holding my foot and chucked it back at me. He brought his hand down until both rested on my foot and gently massaged it.

“You never answered my question. What caused you to mess up?” he inquired.

“You.”

“Really? Maybe I need to visit less often if you’re going to get distracted,” he smirked.

“You hardly visit. Maybe if you visited more often, I’d be used to your presence again.”

He went quiet, seemingly lost in thought before speaking like he was snapped out of a trance, “You need to put ice on that.”

“Jardani,” I whined as he released my foot from its massage and reached over to grab the ice pack.

“John,” he corrected, sitting back down and kneading the pack into a shape more fitting for my ankle.

“ _Jardani_ ,” I stressed, before hissing from the cold as he placed the ice pack on my swollen ankle. “Thank you.”

We sat in silence again, me fighting the urge to twitch as his fingers ghosted along my calf. I chewed my lip as I examined his face, which seemed neutral on the outside, but his eyes told a different story.

“Come with me,” he murmured, staring at my leg.

“Where? I shouldn’t be walking right now.”

“That’s not what I meant,” he laughed softly, bringing his eyes to mine. “Leave the Ruska Roma and come with me.”

“I don’t fit your lifestyle, Jardani.”

“Do you trust me?”

“With my life,” I nodded.

“I’ll protect you,” he insisted with a growl.

“Jay, I ca—”

“I _love_ you,” he confessed.

Silence filled the room as his words hung in the air. To say I was shocked was an understatement considering I planned on confessing to him tonight, too. He swallowed hard, taking a shaky breath at my lack of response.

“I love you, too,” I finally replied.

He looked more surprised than he should have, his lips parted but he couldn’t find anything to say. I reached for his hand, wrapping my fingers around his own and pulling his arm towards me. He followed the angle of my body, stretching out over me until our mouths were hovering over each other. I planted the bottom of my uninjured foot on the bed, cradling his hips as he shied away from my injured leg. I held his face with both hands, receiving a nervous smile in response. He slowly dropped his head until his lips brushed mine, then pressing firmly as he was overcome with his emotions. The gentleness wore off fairly quickly, replaced with the urgent need to taste more than just his bottom lip. As if reading my mind, he opened his mouth to me. Our tongues touched briefly, but it only fueled my desire to never relinquish my hold on his lips. We explored this new feeling together, our previous silence replaced with the faint sounds of lips meeting and releasing.

He pulled his head back slightly, smiling at me with reddened lips and a dark gaze. He brushed a few strands of hair from my face before dropping his lips to the edge of my jaw. His mouth traveled up my jaw until his lips grazed the shell of my ear.

“Marry me,” his voice rumbled against my skin.

I pulled my head back, staring at him incredulously until his face cracked a joking grin.

“You need to slow down there, _John_ ,” I murmured, trying out the new name but I wasn’t sold on it. His eyes flicked back and forth between both of mine, a content smile spreading over his face before burying it in my neck and sighing happily. “You know I’m never ever going to call you John, right?”

“I know,” his muffled voice responded as he sank his head deeper into my neck. I ran my hands through his fluffed hair, scratching his scalp until we both lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a huge response to do a second part, so I did. Not a huge fan of the end because it ends kind of abruptly and I got a little stuck, but it is what it is. Hope you enjoy! If not, I apologize.

When I stirred the next morning, I was mildly surprised to see Jardani still here. We had shifted in our sleep, ending up on our sides—facing one another—with my injured foot resting atop my uninjured one. I was at least thankful for that, so the swelling wouldn’t grow worse. His arm was wrapped around my waist, our lower halves barely touching. His face was so close to mine that I could feel every little breath he took ghost across my nose. I stretched carefully, mindful of his proximity as well as avoiding stretching my leg. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by his stunning, brown eyes staring back at me. I’d be foolish to think I could wake up earlier than him.

“Morning,” he rumbled in his chest, his voice filled with sleep despite having been awake.

“Good morning, Jardani,” I mumbled back, smiling when I felt his hand leave my waist to push my hair from my face.

His hand lingered on the side of my face, brushing against my cheek before sliding his hand to the back of my neck. He brought our faces together, not giving a second thought to my wild appearance or morning breath. Now that he had the ability to kiss me, he was insatiable. His lips were insistent against mine, as if I was suddenly going to disappear from his arms. Every press of his lips and tilt of his head burned my face with his beard but I couldn’t find a reason to care. If anything, I enjoyed it a little too much.

I jumped as a firm knock sounded on my door, a quick guess telling me it was the Director. I smiled softly at him and patted his arm, heaving myself up and off the bed. I limped over to the door, opening it and seeing her waiting impatiently for me. She peered over her glasses and beyond my form, seeing Jardani sitting up on my bed.

“I see you’ve made a decision,” she stated. “I trust you respected my house?”

“Yes, Director,” I answered, understanding her insinuation and blushing.

“Very well. I expect you to finish out the day, Y/N,” she instructed and looked down at my still swollen ankle. “You did a number on that ankle, try and stay off it today. Be seeing you, Jardani,” she tilted her head, so she could see him over my shoulder and nodded to him.

“Director,” he nodded back.

“You better take care of her,” she warned, stalking away from the door.

I firmly shut the door, hobbling gingerly over to my discarded leotard and tights, and clutching it while sitting on my bed.

“What are you doing? You can’t dance like this,” he stopped me with a hand on my thigh.

“Jardani, if I took a week off every time I rolled my ankle, the Director wouldn’t be as fond of me as she is,” I chastised. “It’s my last day, I’ll just be instructing, relax.”

“At least let me help you,” he sighed, running a hand through his ruffled hair.

Jardani stood, taking the clothing from my hands and going through my desk until he found what he was looking for. He came back, holding a compression bandage in his hand and kneeling in front of me. I reached out, holding onto his shoulder for balance while shedding my sweats.

“Sit,” he ordered, gently, once the sweats were removed, “Please.”

He kept his eyes focused on my ankle as I sat, sans pants, in front of him. He cradled my ankle carefully in one hand, while beginning to wrap my ankle with his other hand. It was nothing he hadn’t done for me before, though I was always wearing pants when he did. When he finished, he double checked the wrap and pressed his lips to the bandage. He met my eyes after, his cheeks going red when he saw me watching him. He busied himself by grabbing the tights, scrunching up one leg of them so it would be easier to put on my foot.

“Jardani, I can—,” I tried to stop him.

“Let me help you, sweetheart.”

I just about melted at the endearment, giving him full control in assisting me. He pulled the tights up, letting me use his shoulder to keep my balance again. I sat back down, watching him focus on getting the leotard facing the right way and slipping my feet into the designated holes. His eyes drifted away from me as he noticed my hands sliding my shirt up and over my head. I giggled softly as he refused to look.

“Don’t laugh at me, I’m being respectful,” he grumbled.

“You’re being _cute_ ,” I murmured, hooking a finger under his chin and turning his head until he faced me.

His eyes snapped directly to mine before giving into temptation and slowly raking his eyes downward. He stood suddenly, pulling me to my feet and grasping my hips firmly with two large hands. He watched my face intently while dragging his hands up my sides, taking the material of the leotard with him so it slid into place as he moved. He hooked his fingers into the arm holes and guided them to my hands and up my arms. When he reached the top of my shoulders he released the material close to my skin to avoid it snapping against me.

“Thank you,” was all I could manage to say with my skin tingling in all the places his hands traveled.

“Anything for you. Let me walk you there,” he insisted.

“I can make it there just fine, Jardani,” I cooed, running my fingertips along the smooth skin of his neck. “You know the Director wouldn’t want you there anyway.” He nodded, understanding that he’d just be a distraction. “I will, however, let you pack my things while I’m gone.”

“Consider it done,” he murmured lowly, capturing my lips and sliding a hand into my hair to deepen the kiss. His other hand slid around to my lower back, pressing my hips securely against his. I clenched my hand in his hair as his tongue slid mischievously along mine, earning him a high-pitched whimper from my throat. I pulled his head away from mine by his hair, giving him a disapproving look in response to his smirk, which was disguised by his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

“I’ll see you later, Jardani,” I murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

I snatched my shoes off the floor, tossed back a couple pain pills, and disappeared from the room with a wave.

Knowing that I was going to be leaving today made the practice feel like it was dragging on. I was just thankful that the practice wasn’t in the theater under the watchful eye of the Director. The girls were all a little more at ease when it was just us, making me hope that their new instructor would be firm but good to them.

When practice ended, and I made the trek back to my room, a wave of nervousness washed over me. I was terrified to be leaving here, the place I grew up and the only home I’d ever known. The only thing calming me down was the thought of Jardani and building a life with him. I swung the door open, seeing all my belongings neatly packed in a suitcase and duffle bag, neither of which were mine. My eyes drifted around the barren room as I closed the door, my eye stopping on Jardani’s sleeping form. I let him nap and peeled my clothes off, snatching a neatly folded selection that he had left out for me. When I was finished, I gently shook his shoulder to wake him; jumping when his hand grabbed my arm in alarm.

“It’s me,” I spoke softly, his fingers loosening as his eyes focused on my face. “You ready to go?” He nodded, turning his head slightly to press his lips against my arm where he had just grabbed it.

Unsurprisingly, Jardani insisted on carrying the bags on our way out. As we entered the main lobby, I caught sight of the Director waiting for us. We slowed down as we approached her, our presence pulling her out of a conversation with security. She dismissed him and turned to us.

“It’s unfortunate to see you go, Y/N,” she sighed.

“You know how to reach me,” I nodded toward Jardani, “Us.”

“And if you need a recommendation…” she trailed off, opening her arms as an invitation to contact her.

We exchanged goodbyes and exited the building, the cool air of the late afternoon bringing a smile to my face as it touched my skin. We approached his Mustang, Jardani tossing the bags in before heading out. He peeled out onto the street faster than necessary, causing the tires to squeal against the pavement. I shook my head at the child-like glee on his face as he weaved in and out of traffic, practically feeling the car roar around us. His driving was dangerous, but he clearly knew what he was doing which only served to excite me in a way I didn’t think was possible. One of his hands gripping the inside of my thigh as he drove didn’t help either.

He slowed the car as he turned onto a clean, loose gravel driveway. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head as I laid eyes on the house. How much money was he making!?

“Jardani, what the fuck?” I breathed.

“Hm?” he hummed, unfazed by my reaction.

“It’s huge!” I shouted, leaning closer to the dashboard to see more of the house out of the windshield.

The laugh that emitted from his throat was deep and wicked, “You haven’t even seen it yet.” And just like that, the flirtatious side of Jardani made itself known. I involuntarily shivered at the tone of his voice as the vibrations tickled the insides of my ears.

“You’re _gross_ ,” I teased, drawing out the “s”.

“Am I?” he mockingly wondered, his hand sliding higher up my thigh. I squirmed in the seat, pushing myself further into his hand before he ripped it away all too quickly. “Come on,” he nodded towards the house and flashed me a playful smile.

He lugged the bags inside and set them down, so he could show me around the house. We had only gotten through the living room and the kitchen when the pain killers I took earlier began to wear off. My limping increased in severity, especially with the compression bandage somewhat hindering my ankle mobility.

“Do you want to sit for a bit, sweetheart?” he asked, trying to coax me onto one of the chairs in the kitchen.

“I’m fine, we’ve only seen two rooms!” I grumbled, frustrated with my injury.

“But—”

“ _Jardani_ ,” I pleaded.

He narrowed his eyes at me, stepping closer as if he was trying to intimidate me into listening to him. I bit back a laugh as his intimidation had never worked on me ever in our lives.

“I’ll carry you, then,” he stated, not giving me a chance to respond as he was lifting me into his arms until we were chest to chest. His hands supported my ass while I slowly wound my legs around his waist to avoid smacking my ankles together.

“You just wanted an excuse to do this,” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“As if I need an excuse.”

“Don’t you dare run into anything,” I warned, knowing I’d get hit first.

“I’ve got it covered,” he grinned and pressed his lips against my jaw, so he could see over my shoulder. I wove my arms around his neck, clinging to his wide frame. I shuddered as his lips skimmed along my jaw and neck as he walked into each room, spinning us around slowly so I could see the entirety of the room. He took us through the dining room, peeking in the basement briefly, and passing expansive walls of glass. We paused at the huge glass windows to peer in the backyard and the surrounding forest.

“This must have cost a fortune,” I murmured.

“Nothing I didn’t make back in a few contracts,” he shrugged.

Jardani took us upstairs, showing me a guest bedroom and office before finally entering his room. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom for a moment, so I could see it, before walking back over to the bed and holding me above it. I had to marvel at his strength and endurance for a moment, as he didn’t even look winded after carrying me around the house nor did his arms ever loosen around me.

“Jardani?” I inquired, snapping him out of his thoughts. His eyes focused on mine from where they had been staring at my mouth.

“Yea?”

“Are you going to put me down?” I wondered.

“Not yet,” he replied, his voice a deep whisper vibrating through his chest and into mine.

“Very well, then,” I sighed, running the tip of my nose down the side of his face. “ _Make me yours, Jardani_ ,” I purred, making an effortless switch to Russian.

 “You were always _mine_ ,” he murmured, sending goosebumps across my skin.

I cradled his neck in my hands and guided his mouth to mine. Our kiss was loving but urgent as he lowered me, so I could sit on the bed. His hand dragged my shirt upwards and over my head, letting it drop to the floor; out of mind. His mouth crashed back to mine as his hands unhooked my bra. I dropped my arms, letting the article fall to the floor. He flicked the button of my pants, tugging them off my body as quickly as possible.

His wide torso leaned over me, laying me down and covering me with his clothed form. His bearded face burned kisses down my neck, pausing in calculated areas to lap at the skin. I moaned at the contact of his attentive mouth with the sensitive spots he discovered. He worked lower, taking a nipple in his mouth and teasing it. He sucked gently, causing me to clench at his head and release labored, shuddering gasps. With my encouragement, he pulled roughly with his lips and allowed his teeth to scrape along my skin. I fisted his hair tightly, feeling his groan disperse along my chest as I did. He moved down to my stomach, kissing it so gently it tickled and caused me to writhe under him. His teeth grabbed the edge of my underwear, dragging them down partially but growing impatient and tearing the sides instead.

“Hang on,” his voice dripped with need.

My neck arched, forcing the back of my head into the mattress as his fingers spread me open and his tongue met my clit. My hands immediately flew to his head, as I let out a sigh of relief. He teased my entrance before sliding in two long fingers. His lips wrapped around my clit, alternating between gently sucking and teasing with the tip of his tongue. I gasped at his efforts, feeling the pressure building as he held his rhythm. My body tightened, my hands gripping his head as my legs threatened to suffocate him. He continued on, gently bringing me down but drawing my release out as long as he could. He crawled back up to my face, before kissing me, causing me to go breathless all over again.

“Okay?” he murmured.

“More than okay,” I kissed his chin.

I ran my hands down his back, grabbing the edge of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He forced himself to stand back up and shed the rest of his clothing. In a few swift movements, he was hovering over me again with his mouth fused to mine.

“Slow, Jardani,” I gasped as I felt his length brush against me.

“I’ve got you, _lubov moya_ ,” _My love,_ he reassured me.

I wrapped my legs around him, feeling my breath catch in my throat as he lined up and slid slowly inside of me. His eyes were intently focused on me, something I hadn’t seen since we trained together. He fought the urge to shut his eyes as the warmth enveloped him, a strangled moan ripped from his throat. His mouth found its way back to mine as he slowly moved, allowing me to get used to him until I told him otherwise.

“More,” I begged.

I gasped as he buried himself deep inside me and paused. He stayed still for a moment—torturing both of us—then snapped his hips roughly, causing me to cry out. He nearly stopped at the sound, double checking that he hadn’t hurt me before he continued. When he saw the pleasure written across my face, he continued. He hooked an arm around my thigh, bringing it higher and kissing me as he sped up. Our moans and sighs filled the air around us, his words cutting through the noise to whisper praises in my ear. I came undone in his embrace quickly, my arms wrapping around him tightly as I quaked and arched under him. He lasted a few more thrusts before his release hit him, his voice overpowering my own as I came down. He happily stayed in my embrace, easing his upper body down to mine so he wouldn’t crush me. I held him to my chest, listening to him catch his breath while running hands along his slick skin.

“Jardani.”

“Hmm?” he replied, pressing his lips against the skin of my neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he mumbled against my skin.

“You know what else I love?” I asked wistfully with a happy sigh, lightly scratching his scalp.

“Yes, we can order pizza,” he chuckled, pushing himself onto his forearms and kissing my forehead.


End file.
